As wireless communication technology has been developed day by day, it is applied to various products and gives convenience to manifold aspects. Such wireless communication technology is applied to the phone, so that users can carry and use it anywhere. Generally, a mobile phone involves a comprehensive concept of a transmitter-receiver of household wireless phones, as well as a cellular phone, currently under wide use.
The mobile terminal can be classified into a flip type, a folder type, or a slide type according to the shape or operation method. The slide type mobile terminal has two sliding parts which are overlapped and of which one has a display and the other has buttons directed in the same direction. Generally, the slide type mobile terminal can slide the front sliding part relatively to expose a display part or buttons covered by it. In one example, there is a mobile terminal which can expose buttons formed on the front surface of the back sliding part when the front sliding part slides upward. In another example, there is a mobile terminal which can expose a display part formed on the front surface of the back sliding part when the front sliding part having buttons slides downward. Such slide type terminals are widely used due to the convenience in opening the display part.
The demand for terminals having wider screens is increasing as mobile terminals such as cellular phones, PDAs, portable computers, etc. are being equipped with cameras or camcorders. In particular, since mobile terminals which utilize digital multimedia broadcasting would be used for long periods, such demands are still more increased.